


Itty Bitty Woes

by JoHu



Category: Gokusen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoHu/pseuds/JoHu
Summary: Kumiko keeps forgetting that Shin is her student ;)
Relationships: Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko
Kudos: 5





	Itty Bitty Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting one of my old Gokusen fics! I will always love Kumiko and Shin <3  
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Shin Sawada...umm I mean Gokusen!

Shin cracked one eye open as heavy yet swift footsteps pounded up the stairs leading to Shirokin's rooftop. He could already make two more than likely assumptions. One, it was Kumiko (they had made a habit out of meeting up here) and two; by the sound of her footsteps she was aggravated. She threw the door open and marched over to his resting form, plopping down beside him with an irritated huff.

He glanced up at her from his position on the floor and hid a smirk. He'd long gotten over trying to convince himself that he wasn't attracted to his quirky gangster teacher. It was becoming harder and harder to surpress his feelings but the whole teacher/student dynamic obviously complicated matters. Then there was that lawyer Shinohara…his smirk abruptly turned to a frown and he gracefully sat up.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, breaking the train of Kumiko's thoughts.

She slouched and shifted slightly in defeat, muttering something he couldn't make out.

"Yamaguchi, you wanna say that any softer?" he quipped. She was so ridiculous sometimes, but utterly adorable.

"Miss Fujiyama told me…that I'm a member of the Itty Bitty Titty committee!" she finally admitted clearly and loudly, clenching her fists angrily, "And she said it in the staff room too! In front of everyone! It took everything in me not to punch her in her smug face!….”

As she rambled on Shin struggled not to laugh lest he offend her any more than she was already offended.

As she muttered to herself (he could make out the occasional 'can't stand her' and 'want to kill her') his eyes dropped to her chest where her modest bosom was barely visible beneath her tracksuit top.

There was so much he wanted to say to her. If he could he would tell her that everything about her was beautiful to him, her dark long hair, soft grey eyes, full luscious lips, long gorgeous legs and of course her petite breasts. They were the perfect size to him and complemented her toned, athletic body extremely well. What he wouldn't give to slide his hands under that tracksuit, trace the delicate curvatures of her mounds, finally cup those perfect, perky tits and listen to her sighs of breathy surrender as he whispered how soft and supple they felt in his hands. He unconsciously licked his lips at the thought of finally tasting them, sucking them, flicking his wet tongue repeatedly against her tight nipples as she moaned his name…

"Sawada?"

His eyes snapped back to her face to see her looking at him with slightly wider than usual eyes… and a hint of… a blush? Oh damn, she'd caught him staring.

"Don't let Fujiyama get to you. Some men don't want more than a handful anyway." He covered smoothly.

"R-right." She stuttered, a rosy colour still prominent in her cheeks. She suddenly stood and laughed uneasily, "I keep forgetting you're my student this really isn't an appropriate topic I'll see you later." she blurted out nervously, dashing towards the exit.

"Right, propriety." Shin sighed laying back down and looking up at the sky.

Kumiko paused at the bottom of the steps and quickly looked back to make sure Shin hadn't left the rooftop. When she was sure she was alone she loudly let out a nervous breath and shook her head vigorously but his gaze was seared in her mind and she shivered pleasantly at the memory. The way he was looking her, with eyes glazed over, lips parted…was that…desire? No, of course not. She shook her head again. He was her student, why did she always seem to forget that? His maturity, her family's adoration of him (Young Master Red Lion indeed) and the fact that his intellectual prowess far surpassed anything she could teach him academically in high school didn't matter. She could not deny that he was more of her friend than her student at this point but casually discussing her chest size woes was completely crossing the line. She seemed to always cross the line with him. She'd just gotten so accustomed to sharing everything with him. He'd become her most trusted confidant and she didn't even realise it...

Just as she had calmed down and convinced herself that it was all in her head she jumped as Shin walked past her, his arm brushing hers lightly.

"The bell rang a minute ago, you should get to class, teach," he smirked.

Gathering herself she realised he was heading away from his classroom.

"Sawada, class is that way! You have English now." she pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, and I'm skipping." He said walking off with a nonchalant wave.

She was about to try to persuade him to stay when she remembered that Miss Fujiyama was especially fond of handsome boys like Shin. She wasn't about to do her any favours today.

"Don't be late for homeroom tomorrow okay!" Kumiko waved with a wide, mischievous smile, her usual carefree exuberance back as though she'd never been fazed.

Shin chuckled. Knowing her thought process as well as he did, he knew she would let him off the hook, probably before she knew it.

"One day Kumiko," he murmured to himself as he left the school compound, "I'll show you just how much I love your itty bitty titties."

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write this! Inspired by chapter 120 where Kumiko says she keeps forgetting that Shin is her student lol. One of my fav manga/anime couples. Absolutely made for each other!


End file.
